The present disclosure generally relates to electrophotography, and more particularly, to a toner supply arrangement for supplying toner to a plurality of toner replenishing sections or dispensers from a plurality of toner containers installed in association with a plurality of image marking engines or integrated printing system, and the like, based on an electrophotographic process.
Integrated or rack mounted printing systems allow usage of multiple marking engines to move up market (i.e. from office setting to entry print shop production) and to strategically reuse printing technologies to span particular markets. Demands on integrated systems include increases to the average monthly print volume (AMPV). Often the AMPV increases at a faster rate than does the required productivity or print speed of the system. Demands on integrated systems can change the print volume and associated document run length demographics of the individual image marking engines compared to stand alone image marking engines. For example, print volume and document run length demographics of the marking engines can increase when combined as an integrated printing system. The effects can translate positively on the reliability of the system due to the ‘truth curve’ effect. However, the resultant increase in volume proportionately increases the required customer interactions or interventions with the individual image marking engines for consumables replacement. This situation can exacerbate the intrinsic problem of increased numbers of consumables in these integrated or rack mounted systems.
Individual image marking engines conventionally provided are generally arranged to accommodate toner in an amount commensurate with stand alone or individual use. In the case where copying is effected in a large quantity as described above, it becomes necessary to replenish the toner in one or more image marking engines frequently.
Accordingly, in an integrated printing system, for example, where copying is to be effected in large volumes and/or increased ink or toner coverage per sheet, it is desirable to arrange that the printing system can accommodate as much toner as possible whereby replenishment can be simplified and the frequency of same reduced.
Additionally, if the apparatus is capable of accommodating and transporting toner to the various image marking engines as needed, the amount of work for replenishing toner in the individual image marking engines can be reduced.